Feelings
by Sakura Moon
Summary: Sometimes Sync wonders if he's really human. Human have and experience feelings and the whatnots. But deep inside, he already knows his answer to that question.


**Title:** Feelings

**Author:** Sakura Moon

**Summary:** Sometimes, Sync wonders if he's human, but he know his own answer already.

**Disclaimer:** You know the deal.

----------

_Feelings?_

_What are feelings?_

_How does one feel?_

_Feeling…is it being a human?_

_If so, am I not a human?_

…

_What would replicas know anyway._

_We're just tools to them._

_Feelings to use…_

…_means nothing._

---------

Darkness.

It was everywhere.

Sync lay on his bed, mask removed, eyes staring aimlessly at the ceiling. A small hit of sunlight entered the room. But it was on the opposite side of his room. Away from him as if it could feel the void that lies within his soul.

He was back from his last mission; one that involved tracking down traitors to the Order and silencing them. It was rather tiresome. Flashes of his victims pleading for their lives. He recalled finishing them, not feeling anything as he watched the light leaving away from their eyes. Nothing at all.

Why was he even here? Why was he even alive in the first place? Sync reflected those questions too many times. Each with an answer that would always result in the same thing.

Sounds of feminine laughter passed by his window. He saw a flash of brown hair from a girl in pink, and another with a hair so much like his own. Sync scoffed. It all comes down to _him_. Fon Master Ion. The bane of his very _existence_.

It was because of him that Sync had to hide his own identity. It was because of him that Sync had to live in the darkness while his _brother_ gets to enjoy the sunlight. It was because of him that Sync doesn't feel human.

Crazed laughter left his mouth. Look at him. Gushing out such emotional thoughts to himself. Sync covered his eyes with his gloved hand. "Nothing but a replica. Born without a purpose." The next few words were whispered softly. "That's what I am."

--------

That following night, Sync headed out to the Fourth Monument. It was one of the few places where the land was closer to the skies. For some reason, Sync found himself going back to that place whenever there was a clear sky. Just to see the twinkling stars. He doesn't really understand why he does this every time, just that he do. Tonight, the Fonon Belt was out; shimmering in waves of colors and lights—both bringing content and pain to Sync.

So lost in his thoughts, Sync failed to notice lightly padded footsteps right behind him and caught himself from attacking the intruder right there when the very familiar voice called out. "Sync?"

Anise was surprised to see one of the God Generals here, Sync out of all of them. She saw how he tensed his body and grinned. "Ooooh. Did I scare Sync the Tempest?" There was a wicked glint in her eyes as she was hoping to lord this over him.

Sync curled his mouth into an ugly grin. "In your dreams Tatlin. The day you'll scare me will be the day when Dist turns straight." Sync leaned against the tree. "And we all know that's not going to happen anytime soon."

Hearing those words coming out of his mouth in such an arrogant way annoyed the heck out of Anise. She bristled as those words replayed itself in her mind. "Well, what are _you_ doing here then?"

"Minding my own business," Sync replied, glaring at her—wishing she would go away. Too bad she couldn't see that glare thanks to the golden mask he wore. "Something you should do Tatlin."

A look of disbelief appeared on her face. "Uh huh. Sure Sync." Anise pointed her finger at him. "I bet you're here to see the stars." There was a proud smirk on her face as she congratulated herself for thinking that one up.

Sync's eyes widen. He had underestimated her observation skills. Sync folded his arms together. "I could say the same about you Tatlin. Why would a Fon Master Guardian wander around this place this late at night?"

"Probably for the same reason why you're here Sync _the Tempest_." Anise retorted, stressing on the last words to remind him of his own status in the Oracle Knights.

He scoffed. "Why don't you go away. You're annoying."

Anise's mouth dropped and she growled as she watched him leaping to a tree branch. "Sync, you jerk!"

"Be a good little Fon Master Guardian and go home will ya?" Sync waved her off, hoping to get some resemblance of peace while he thinks.

Anise stomped her foot childishly. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm staying."

Scowling behind his mask, he sneered at her. "Suit yourself." His eyes finally gazed upon the twinkling sky. It was a shame he couldn't take off his mask, but it was risky. Like tonight, someone had come and would have seen his true features. His accursed features. Sync snorted. He could only imagine the plausible reaction he would get from Anise. Open mouth. Wide eyes. Possible screaming. Finger pointing. He scowled at the next thought. Running off to tell one of the higher ups, probably Trithem—that will lead to talks and his cover blown (and possibly be thrown off the volcano). "And here I am, on the road of self-angst and pity."

"Sync! Are you even listening to me!?" Anise's shrill voice ruined the peaceful aura.

"Did you say something?" Sync placed his hand near his ear.

A stomp to the ground and some growling out of Anise, Sync had to stop himself from chuckling. For a brief moment, he felt like he belonged; as if he was his own individual and not a carbon copy of someone else. Just for a split second.

"It must stinks being a subordinate of _your's_. At least Fon Master Ion is kind." Anise preached, still pissed at being blatantly ignored by the kid general. "I bet you terrify your subordinates."

His hand clenched at his _brother's_ occupation. Yeah, that euphoria he had felt quickly died away once the realization of the fact that he was a nobody—a replica born out of its existence, for no purpose and no purpose only.

Surprised at the lack of response, Anise turned to look at Sync. She stepped back. Anger was rolling out of him in waves. "…Sync?" She wondered if she had gone too far or said something that pissed him off this much.

Sync couldn't keep the snarl coming out of his voice. "I didn't know that you are such a fangirl for the Fon Master, Tatlin."

Shocked, and perhaps a bit frightened, Anise took a couple steps back when she heard the venom leaking out of Sync.

'Gah,' Sync panicked a bit in his mind. He had let some of his emotions run off. No, this wasn't good for a god general. But one look at Anise's expression didn't stopped him from blurting out more words. "Then again, I wouldn't blame you," A sneer was given to the petrified girl. "after all, if it weren't for the _Fon Master_'s _generous_ hospitality, your parents would be _out_ in the streets."

A small gasp left Anise's mouth as she rushed to cover it with her dainty hands. Tears started to swell up at the brutality of his accusations. She clutched her hands. Seriously, if it weren't for the fact that he was high up in the tree, she would gladly punched that golden mask right off of him. There was only one thing she could do to him. "You're the most insensitive, _inhuman_ bastard that I've ever met!" Unable to bear the sight of him any longer, Anise stomped off.

Sync watched Anise as she left. Her last words ringing in his ears; he took off his mask, seeing how there was no one else within the vicinity that he had to hide his identity from.

"Inhumane huh?" Sync twirled the mask with his index finger. "Too bad I was never really human in the first place."

After all, replicas like him were nothing but tools. And tools don't really have feelings or emotions.

…Yet, why does he felt a tinge of regret when he watched Anise left?

Perplexed by that single thought, Sync wore his mask. Forcing himself to forget today's little scene.

It would be a long time before Sync saw Anise again.

~finis~

-------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Don't hate me, but I like writing self-hatred Sync.


End file.
